Pensamientos de hermanos
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Un fic de los tres hermanos de la Arena y donde Gaara encuentra el amor, no solo de ellos, si no el de su, ahora exalumna, Matsuri.
1. Chapter 1

Era ya muy entrada la madrugada y los tres hermanos se quedaron delante del televisor encendido, acurrucados en el sofá. Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento para todos y también de trabajo para el Kazekage. Temari estaba en medio y poco a poco sus hermanos fueron apoyando sus cabezas en sus hombros, ambos parecían estar dormidos y Temari cabeceaba y entreabría los ojos de vez en cuando, su cuerpo aún se resistía. Como estaba algo incómoda, dejó que sus hermanos se apoyasen sobre sus piernas, pues ambos ya se encontraban tumbados en el amplio sofá, Kankuro estaba todo estirado mientras que Gaara estaba hecho un ovillo. De repente éste último dio una pequeña sacudida y Temari comprobó que apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

Pero ella enseguida puso la mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar sus mechones rojizos con suavidad.

- Solo es una pesadilla... una pesadilla, nada más...

Y de repente Gaara se relajó.

- ¿Otra pesadilla? - Kankuro abrió los ojos y dijo esto con un largo bostezo.

- Ssssh... calla o le despertarás - susurró Temari. Siempre se preocupaba porque su hermano más pequeño durmiese las horas suficientes.

Kankuro se puso derecho, estiró los brazos y miró somnoliento a su hermano. Temari aún continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

- Aún se me hace extraño... verle tan tranquilo y durmiendo tanto. Hace ya un año de aquello...

- ¿Aún continúas culpándote? Por que no pienso oírte más, te repito que tú hiciste lo que pudiste, fuiste tras ellos y te envenenaron, casi terminas también muerto, no fue culpa tuya

- Lo sé... pero... no puedo evitarlo

Kankuro se levantó y se puso en cuclillas delante de su hermano, el cual seguía durmiendo hecho un ovillo, le cogió en brazos con cuidado y le llevó hasta su habitación, seguido por Temari, que se iba restregando los ojos por el camino.

Al depositarle con cuidado en la cama, ambos hermanos se sentaron a su lado y se quedaron un rato mirándole, parecía en ese momento tan indefenso... Temari de nuevo le acarició el pelo a su hermano más pequeño y Kankuro habló:

- Espero que aún no sea muy tarde para redimir nuestros errores... ya no tenemos miedo, espero que puedas comprenderlo y que nos perdones. A partir de ahora cuidaremos de ti, ya no estarás sólo, ahora por fin sabemos la verdad y comprendemos tu dolor, ya nunca estarás sólo… - Kankuro hablaba en un susurro.

- ¿Decías algo...?

Gaara entreabrió un poco los ojos, medio dormido.

- No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir - susurró Temari mientras apartaba la mano del pelo de su hermano.

Gaara cerró los ojos.

- Puedes seguir acariciándome el pelo, no me importa, es... agradable - terminó diciendo con un bostezo.

Kankuro le miró con extrañeza y luego sonrió para sí.

- Al fin te comportas como un hermano - pensó.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Gaara cayó de nuevo dormido bajo las suaves caricias de su hermana.

Kankuro se puso en pie.

- Buenas noches Temari, hoy me toca a mi quedarme con él.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Hoy me tocaba a mi, esta semana era la mía.

Indicó Temari también poniéndose en pie y algo molesta.

Gaara sonreía por debajo de la sábana, en un tiempo ninguno de los dos quería vigilarle, temblaban sólo de pensarlo y lo hacían bajo las órdenes de Baki, pero ahora... todo parecía tan distinto...

- Que me toca a mi te digo.

- Que no a mi.

- Pesada.

- Idiota.

De repente ambos callaron y notaron algo frío que les subía por las piernas por dentro de los pijamas, era... ¿arena?

- ¿Pero qué...? - dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

La arena hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama, a ambos lados de Gaara. Este entreabrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

- Solucionado - dijo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, luego se arrimaron a su hermano para darle calor, la piel de Gaara siempre estaba fría como el hielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMANOS (continuación):**

Los tres hermanos dormían plácidamente hasta que algo hizo despertar a Kankuro y Temari. Ambos oyeron de repente la voz de su hermano más pequeño.

- ... no... no soy un monstruo... ¡no te vayas! ... ¡espera! ... ¡no me dejes solo!

Al parecer Gaara hablaba en sueños, estaba algo agitado y enseguida Temari intentó calmarle procurando no despertarle. Le acarició de nuevo y le susurró al oído.

- Todo esta bien... estamos aquí, ya no estás solo, ya no estarás solo.

Aunque todo estaba en penumbra, Temari podía percibir la angustia de Kankuro y su gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Crees que algún día se le pasarán estas pesadillas? – susurró.

- Supongo que sí, pero aún es pronto, ha sido demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor... Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar de él y quererle como nuestro hermano que es.

- Dentro de poco será su cumpleaños, tenemos que prepararle algo, nunca le hemos hecho ningún regalo... ¿Qué crees que pueda gustarle?

- No tengo ni idea – respondió Temari en un susurro aún más débil – No sabemos que le gusta a nuestro hermano, es horrible, me siento tan... frustrada, apenas si le conocemos.

- Bueno, él no es muy abierto a expresarse que digamos... podemos preguntarle.

- De acuerdo, por la mañana le preguntamos... ahora sigamos durmiendo – terminó de decir Temari con un largo bostezo.

Ambos se recostaron de nuevo, ahora Gaara parecía más tranquilo y ya no hablaba, cambió de postura y entreabrió un poco los ojos para ver el pelo rubio de su hermana, sonrió tímidamente por debajo de las sábanas y pensó en qué le gustaría que le regalasen.

Se hizo de día y los hermanos comenzaban a desperezarse. Temari estiró los brazos y puso la mano donde estaba Gaara pero... éste no estaba, tan sólo un hueco vacío en la cama. Se incorporó bruscamente y zarandeó a Kankuro que estaba en el lado opuesto.

- ¡Kankuro! ¡despierta! ¿dónde está Gaara? – preguntó Temari un poco sobresaltada.

Kankuro la miró a ella y luego vio el hueco vacío, se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, Gaara siempre se escapaba en plena noche para hacer de las suyas. Pero esa vez, se iban a llevar una sorpresa. Ambos empezaron a buscarle por la casa y le encontraron en la cocina, revolviendo por los armarios y abriendo la nevera.

Temari quiso entrar de golpe pero Kankuro la detuvo en la puerta y dejaron una rendija para observar lo que hacía. El comportamiento de Gaara era bastante extraño aquella mañana.

- Está... está... – comenzó a decir Temari absolutamente sorprendida.

- ... haciendo el desayuno – terminó de decir Kankuro igualmente sorprendido.

Gaara jamás había preparado un desayuno, todo lo hacía la servidumbre, y menos aún prepararlo para él y sus hermanos, de ahí la absoluta sorpresa de Kankuro y Temari, los cuales seguían observándole a través de la puerta entreabierta. Gaara aún llevaba el pijama y parecía nervioso y un poco torpe, estaba claro que la cocina no era lo suyo, y harto de que todo le saliese mal y los cazos terminasen por el suelo, comenzó a usar el chakra para intentar hacer unas tortitas, una vez se lo había visto hacer a Temari... no podía ser tan difícil.

Cuando vieron que al fin Gaara había terminado, Kankuro y Temari entraron en la cocina haciéndose los sorprendidos. Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos al otro lado de la mesa y se mostraba más serio y temible que nunca.

- Sois unos ninjas patéticos... se os huele a distancia.

Era evidente que Gaara se había percatado enseguida de la presencia de sus dos hermanos.

Kankuro y Temari le miraron con fastidio, pensaban que Gaara estaría al menos un poco de mejor humor, pero estaba claro que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Pero al darse Gaara la vuelta y coger unas servilletas habló de nuevo.

- Os he preparado el desayuno... espero que os guste – y dicho esto se giró un poco para que sus hermanos pudiesen verle una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Al verlo, Kankuro y Temari se miraron satisfechos y se sentaron a la mesa. Al ver lo que había en ella intentaron no poner gesto de asco, ya que el desayuno no es que tuviese un buen aspecto. Pero no podían menospreciar aquella hazaña, tenían que complacer a su hermano. Las tortitas parecían algo requemadas y tenían un color extraño, pero era lo único que había a parte del café, la leche y un poco de zumo. Ambos hermanos cogieron una tortita cada uno y comenzaron a comer, pudiendo observar que Gaara no les quitaba la vista de encima, miraba a uno y a otro sin pestañear siquiera, esperando algún tipo de aprobación.

Kankuro se puso pálido y Temari le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

- Es-tá... bue-no... – dijo Kankuro con la boca llena y como a punto de echarse a llorar, era evidente que era lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida.

Temari también sonrió con la boca llena y en cuanto Gaara se dio la vuelta, ambos hermanos escupieron aquella bazofia sobre las servilletas, disimulando nuevamente cuando Gaara se sentó delante de la mesa, haciendo como que se chupaban los dedos.

- ¿Cómo las has hecho? Las tortitas me refiero – se atrevió a preguntar Temari con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no os gustan?

- Oh, ¡no, no! ¡no es eso! jejeje – dijo Temari agitando los brazos nerviosa – Es por curiosidad... ¿qué has utilizado?

Gaara parecía disfrutar con todo aquello, aunque evidentemente procuraba no demostrarlo. Estaba poniéndoles a prueba y ya había obtenido su respuesta, era la hora de descubrirse.

- Arena.

- ¡¿QUÉ! – exclamaron Temari y Kankuro a la vez.

- Tendríais que ver vuestras caras – soltó Gaara cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo la risa – Aquí tenéis las buenas – y sacó otro plato con tortitas que tenían mejor aspecto.

Kankuro y Temari se miraban boquiabiertos, se sentían estúpidos, su hermano les había gastado una buena broma, sin lugar a dudas. Kankuro se echó a reír a carcajada limpia y Temari le imitó enseguida, menudo mal trago habían pasado y todo para nada. Ahora tendrían que acostumbrarse a las bromas de su hermano más pequeño.

- Y por cierto... – dijo Gaara con aire solemne – me gustan las katanas.


	3. Chapter 3

PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMANOS, CAP. 3

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Temari se volvió para ver quien era, se había quedado distraída mirando por la ventana. Kankuro entró y miró a su alrededor.

- Temari, ¿has visto a Gaara?

- Está ahí abajo entrenando... con su nuevo "regalo" – indicó Temari mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, su mirada indicaba calma y una absoluta satisfacción.

Kankuro se aproximó a ella y observó. Efectivamente, Gaara se encontraba en el patio principal, moviéndose con su katana nueva como si de un experto samurai se tratase. Con gran soltura manejaba la espada a la vez que creaba clones de arena para destruirlos con ella. Algunos niños, alumnos de la escuela, comenzaron a congregarse a su alrededor. Sus miradas desprendían una absoluta devoción hacia el Kazekage y comenzaron a animarle para que les enseñase alguna técnica.

- ¡¡Tsugoi!! – dijo uno de los niños alzando el puño – Gaara-sama, ¿nos enseñarás a hacer eso? ¿lo harás verdad?

- No, me lo enseñará a mi primero, ¡tú eres muy pequeño todavía para manejar una katana! ¡baka! – dijo otra niña un poco más alta anteponiéndose.

- ¡No me enseñará a mi!

- ¡No a mi!

El Kazekage no hacía caso a la discusión de los niños aunque no pudo evitar mirarles de reojo mientras continuaba atravesando clones de arena con su espada.

- Mira... – dijo Temari sin apartar la vista de la ventana. – Esos niños le adoran... –

- Sí, ahora nuestro hermano podrá sentirse orgulloso, ha trabajado duro, y no me refiero solo al entrenamiento – indicó Kankuro.

- Lo sé. Ahora es él el que nos quita a los alumnos – dijo Temari sonriente.

Continuaron un rato observándole, viendo como los niños gritaban a su alrededor animándole. Y al cabo de poco Temari habló de nuevo.

- La echa de menos...

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién? – preguntó extrañado Kankuro.

- Oh, vamos... ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando comenzamos con la escuela. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces...

- Aaaaah! Vaya Temari, ¿y por qué sabes que la echa de menos?

- Se le nota – y dicho esto Temari dejó de mirar por la ventana y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a un extrañado Kankuro el cual volvió a fijarse en su hermano.

- (¿Qué se le nota?) – pensó con ironía.

Aquel mismo día, pasadas unas horas. Kankuro iba corriendo hacia una reunión del consejo, llegaba tarde. Pero al girar bruscamente en un pasillo se tropezó con alguien.

Una chica cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, inmediatamente Kankuro la tendió la mano disculpándose, nervioso.

- Oh, ¡vaya! Lo siento tenía prisa y no te vi... ¡anda! Pero si eres tú.

La chica se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano al costado. Tenía la bandana de la arena alrededor de su cuello, el pelo castaño no muy largo que también caía sobre su cara y ropa que más bien la hacía parecer un chico. También llevaba su inseparable arma, un Jouyhou.

- Ah, Kankuro... no te preocupes, si llegué aquí hace un rato. Vaya como has cambiado. – dijo mientras se levantaba ayudada por Kankuro.

- Tú si que has cambiado – indicó Kankuro mirándola de arriba abajo – Bueno luego nos vemos, llego tarde y... ¡hasta luego!

Era verdad, la kunoichi había cambiado bastante, desde luego ya no era una niña. Se sonrojó un poco y vio como Kankuro salía disparado de nuevo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Gaara? – se apresuró a preguntar.

- Err... en el piso de arriba, ¡tercera puerta a la izquierda! – gritó ya en la distancia.

La chica se sacudió un poco la ropa y vio como Kankuro se iba a toda mecha, perpleja. Menudas prisas, pensó. Entonces se dirigió hacía donde había indicado Kankuro. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Ver de nuevo a su profesor, después de tanto tiempo... ¿habrá cambiado en algo? se preguntó. Subió las escaleras y comenzó a contar las puertas de la izquierda, finalmente se quedó delante de la tercera puerta y apoyó la mano con decisión en el pomo.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar del edificio, Kankuro hizo lo mismo para abrir la puerta de la habitación donde seguramente le estaban esperando.

- (Mierda...) – pensó – (¿dije a la izquierda o a la derecha? en fin, ya no importa)

La kunoichi pensó un momento y quitó la mano del pomo, dando primero unos golpecitos a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Oía algo pero no distinguía qué era. Apoyó de nuevo la mano en el pomo para hacerlo girar.

Gaara cerró el grifo de la ducha, abrió la mampara para dejar escapar el vapor y se quedó un rato pensativo, apoyó una mano en la pared de enfrente y vio su reflejo en los azulejos. Luego oyó un chasquido y la puerta del baño se abrió.

Lo que vino a continuación fue obvio, aunque Gaara no se inmutó en absoluto.

- ¡¡Ga... Gaara-sensei!!

- Matsuri... – susurró Gaara, el cual no hizo nada por taparse.

- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡oh dios mio! Lo siento mucho, yo... me dijeron que... que tú estabas... ¡lo siento mucho! – comenzó a decir Matsuri muy nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba la cara con las manos. – No he visto nada, lo juro.

Pero de repente notó en su hombro una mano mojada que la hizo darse la vuelta. Y luego otra mano mojada que la hizo apartar sus propias manos de la cara. Entonces Matsuri, que estaba más colorada que un tomate, miró fijamente a su sensei, el cual había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, siendo ahora un poco más alto que ella. Los ojos verdes de Gaara mostraban una absoluta serenidad.

- No te preocupes Matsuri, no es culpa tuya, debí haber echado el cerrojo. Espera, no te vayas, cogeré una toalla.

- Va... vale... – dijo la kunoichi procurando no desmayarse. Pero no pudo evitar mirarle cuando este se dio la vuelta. El agua aún caía por la pálida piel del Kazekage y el pelo rojizo totalmente húmedo le llegaba por los hombros. Desde luego todas sus dudas quedaron aclaradas con respecto a si Gaara había cambiado, al menos, físicamente sí. Siempre había sentido, al principio curiosidad, esa curiosidad pasó a ser devoción, esa devoción ahora se estaba convirtiendo en amor. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que creía que Gaara podría oírlo. Vio como el Kazekage se ponía una toalla en la cintura y cogía otra para secarse el pelo. Era una situación extraña, Matsuri allí plantada, no se atrevía a mover un músculo, pero él la había dicho que no se marchara, y encima estaba viendo lo que muy poca gente veía de él.

- ¿Cómo haces para ducharte? Por... por la arena lo digo. – se atrevió a preguntar Matsuri.

- Soy una persona, puedo ducharme como todo el mundo – dijo seriamente Gaara mientras se frotaba el pelo con la toalla. Por alguna extraña razón, evitaba todo el tiempo mirar a Matsuri a los ojos.

De repente, Matsuri se sintió mal, había hecho una pregunta completamente estúpida y absurda, pero ya no tenía remedio. Pero justo cuando Gaara se encontraba frente al espejo y dejó la toalla que estaba usando, miró hacia la pila apoyando las manos sobre esta y casi habló en un susurro.

- Te he echado de menos... Matsuri.

A Matsuri se le cayó su arma de repente al suelo y se llevó un susto.

- Aún lo llevas contigo – indicó Gaara señalando el Jouhyou que ya estaba recogiendo Matsuri del suelo.

- Sí, yo... he entrenado mucho, durante todo este tiempo, y también te he echado de menos. – respondió tragando saliva.

- ¿Me das ese peine que tienes ahí a tu lado por favor?

- Sí claro.

Matsuri tendió el peine a Gaara y sus dedos se rozaron. Este comenzó a peinarse, aunque era tiempo perdido, el pelo de Gaara no se dominaba nunca.

- Te queda mejor así, el pelo más largo.

Una mueca de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Kazekage, pero seguía sin mirarla directamente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Gaara se rindió a su intento de peinar su pelo. Matsuri seguía incómoda por la situación y tomó una decisión.

- Yo... será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestarte de verdad, haz lo que tengas que hacer y te espero fuera si quieres o nos vemos luego o... – Matsuri creía que Gaara aún podría estar resentido porque ella se hubiese marchado hace tanto tiempo de la aldea.

- No Matsuri, espera. – esta vez la miró directamente y se acercó a ella. – No me dejes solo.

En ese momento todos los sentimientos que fluían por el cuerpo de la kunoichi se agolpaban dentro de su pecho y parecían a punto de reventar. Gaara la tenía cogida por los hombros y estaba terriblemente serio.

- No es que quiera evitarte, ni tengo ningún resentimiento porque te hubieses marchado – Gaara parecía haber adivinado todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su alumna. Su gesto cambió de repente, sus ojos ahora eran tristes – Pero... como te mire más, voy a tener ganas de besarte... y yo nunca... – no supo como continuar.

Pero antes de que pudiese explicarse más, Matsuri se aferró a él en un abrazo, sin poder contenerse. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron. En un primer momento Gaara se quedó perplejo, pero luego la rodeó con su brazo y puso la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Matsuri, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella no quería haber reaccionado de esa forma o sino el Kazekage pensaría que era muy débil. Pero a Gaara pareció no importarle, nunca antes había recibido un abrazo de otra persona que no fueran sus hermanos.

- Yo creía... que ya te ibas a olvidar de mi – dijo Gaara mientras de forma inconsciente acariciaba el pelo de Matsuri.

Esta se separó un poco y se secó las lágrimas con la propia manga.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ti? Tú me has enseñado mucho, gracias a ti he llegado a ser chunnin, además me salvaste la vida. Perdona yo... me he dejado llevar y no sabía que tú también sentías... lo mismo.

- No lo sientas – dijo Gaara justo antes de besarla en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMANOS, CAP. 4

Un furioso Kankuro salió de la sala donde se había celebrado la reunión. Tenía los dientes apretados y los puños tan cerrados que se clavaba las uñas por dentro. De nuevo habían denegado su petición y fue maldiciendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Deseaba por encima de todo formar a su propio escuadrón de marionetistas, pero no había forma de convencer a esos "viejos reprimidos anclados en el pasado", así se refería a ellos.

Iba andando mientras maldecía una y otra vez, pero al llegar al piso de arriba y oír algo se detuvo, estaba enfrente de una puerta, la tercera de la izquierda. Entonces de pronto se acordó de su encuentro anterior con Matsuri. Pero esto era el baño, se dijo, y al oír unos ruidos procedentes del interior decidió preguntar, ya que si veía a su hermano le podría decir que le andaban buscando. Golpeó la puerta y de repente los ruidos cesaron. Por más que pegaba la oreja en la puerta, Kankuro no podía adivinar qué pasaba ahí dentro. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Estás ahí? Tengo que decirte algo, antes te andaban buscando y...

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¡¿Gaara?! – gritó ya Kankuro mientras aporreaba la puerta con fuerza.

De repente el pomo se giró emitiendo un chasquido y la puerta se abrió levemente. Gaara se encontraba al otro lado y sólo dejó una rendija para ver. Kankuro pudo comprobar que su hermano parecía algo fatigado y se sujetaba la toalla echa un boñigo para taparse la entrepierna. Sudaba a mares.

- Más te vale... que sea una emergencia – dijo Gaara terriblemente enfadado, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Entonces Kankuro de repente adoptó otra expresión, de asombro.

- Ah, yo, no... quería saber si habías visto a...

- No, no he visto a nadie, me estaba duchando - Y dicho esto, Gaara cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Lo que tú digas... – susurró Kankuro con sarcasmo mientras se marchaba.

Cerca del mediodía, Kankuro se encontró con Temari en la cocina y decidió contarla lo ocurrido. Esta no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto.

- Deberías hablar tú con él, eso son cosas de hombres – dijo al fin Temari después de haber escuchado a su hermano.

- Pero, pero Temari... estaba ahí solo haciendo... ¡¡tú ya sabes!! – Kankuro parecía nervioso.

- Lo sé, pero tú eres su hermano mayor y también eres lo más parecido a un padre para él, a ti te escuchará, deberás explicarle... en fin todo lo referente a su edad ¡porras! – el gesto de Temari parecía muy amenazante.

- Está bien – terminó diciendo Kankuro con los dientes apretados.

Al poco rato, Gaara entró en la cocina, pero no saludó a ninguno de sus hermanos. Se limitó a abrir la nevera, coger un bote de refresco y sentarse en la mesa. Ya casi era la hora de comer. Mientras hacía esto, lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano Kankuro. Sus ojos dejaban un claro mensaje: "voy a matarte". Discretamente, Temari se marchó y Kankuro la maldijo por dejarle en esa situación, pues sabía que Gaara estaba sumamente cabreado, y eso no era nada bueno, por suerte Kankuro veía el lado positivo (ya no tiene el Shukaku, ya no tiene el Shukaku... se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza).

Entonces, con una sonrisa estúpida, Kankuro se sentó a su lado con otro refresco.

- ¿Vas a hacerme la pelota? – soltó Gaara sin mirarle.

- Ah, bueno... es verdad, siento mucho lo de antes, jejeje, si lo llego a saber, vamos que no sabía que tú solo ya... en fin, ya sabes.

Entonces Gaara cayó en la cuenta, Kankuro estaba confundido, ya que realmente él no estuvo "solo" en el cuarto de baño precisamente. Pero eso no quitaba a que no le hubiese cortado "el rollo". Kankuro prefirió entonces cambiar de tema.

- Además, no se si lo sabes, pero Matsuri ha regresado hoy mismo, antes me la encontré y la dije que te buscase, no se si la habrás visto.

"Ya lo creo que la he visto", pensó Gaara. Pero no dijo nada. Quería saber hasta donde quería ir a parar ahora Kankuro poniéndose en plan de buen hermano. Antes de seguir hablando, Kankuro bebió su refresco entero, del tirón, y abolló la lata con una sola mano, como era su costumbre, a continuación eructó satisfecho. Gaara le miraba asqueado, se estaba impacientando.

- No, no he visto a Matsuri – mintió Gaara. – Y en el baño yo no estaba… se me había caído una cosa y la estaba buscando.

Evidentemente, Kankuro no se tragó ese argumento, conocía a su hermano, jamás se le caería nada, dadas sus habilidades como shinobi.

- Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos… de temas de hombres – soltó Kankuro.

Lo que no se esperaba, fue la risotada macabra que salió de la boca de Gaara, nunca le había visto reaccionar de esa manera. El Kazekage cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonreía.

- ¿Vas a hablarme de sexo, Kankuro?

Ahora Kankuro se quedó de una pieza. No supo que contestar, parecía como si acabase de hacer el tonto, su hermano sabía más de lo que él se creía.

- Yo… bueno, Temari pensó que sería una buena idea…

Entonces Gaara le miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada fue fulminante.

- Estaba… con Matsuri, ¿satisfecho?

Y dicho esto se levantó para ir de nuevo a la nevera y coger otro refresco, dejando a Kankuro sudando, con la boca abierta y con la cara totalmente desencajada por la sorpresa. Gaara se lo dijo, estaba claro que había crecido y sabía todo lo que tenía que saber con respecto a su edad. No hacía ninguna falta que nadie le dijese nada. Kankuro tragó saliva.

- Vaya, así sin más, y… ¿cómo te fue?

- Kankuro, no pienso explicarte los detalles – dijo Gaara mientras le ponía a su hermano delante otra lata de refresco. – Pero sí te diré algo… por primera vez en mi vida, realmente me he sentido vivo, ella me desea ¿te das cuenta? Fue la única que… - pero Gaara no supo continuar, vio a su hermano Kankuro que le miraba fascinado, sus ojos brillaban.

- Joder… Gaara… me estás diciendo, ¿qué te has enamorado?

- Tsk, llámalo como quieras. Pero hazme un favor, no vuelvas a intentar darme lecciones, yo ya se todo lo que hay que saber. Y por cierto, siento haberte mentido antes.

- Ah, no, no te preocupes. – y de repente Kankuro cambió el gesto y cayó en la cuenta de algo, sus ojos brillaban - ¡Oye! ¡tú eres el Kazekage!

- Vaya, enhorabuena por darte cuenta – respondió Gaara con sarcasmo - Pues claro, baka… ¿a qué viene eso?

- Lo digo porque… ¿tú podrías convencer a esos vejestorios sobre lo de mi escuadrón de marionetistas? ¿lo harás verdad? Tendrás que hacerlo o puede que me vaya de la lengua, jojojojo.

- ¡¡Serás... !! – Gaara se enfadó pero luego tuvo que resignarse para decir con los dientes apretados un "está bien". Si no, lo suyo con Matsuri vería la luz, y eso no le interesaba en absoluto, al menos, de momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Al momento, dos personas entraron en la cocina, lo que provocó un silencio selpulcral. Entró Temari con decisión y la seguía una tímida Matsuri. Gaara las miró un instante y enseguida agachó la cabeza para contemplar así el fascinante mundo de una lata vacía entre sus manos, evitando en la medida de lo posible el hecho de sonrojarse, sin embargo se mostraba muy ceñudo. Kankuro casi escupe el sorbo que estaba dando a su nuevo refresco pero no pudo evitar el atragantarse (Temari también lo sabe) fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La verdad es que Temari estaba muy seria, apretaba mucho los labios y sin decir nada fue a la nevera a coger otro refresco para ella y otro para Matsuri. Esta última estaba tremendamente nerviosa y su cara parecía un tomate, miraba a Gaara de reojo, no parecía la Matsuri de hacía un rato, cuando estaba con él en el baño.

Ambas se sentaron también a la mesa.

- Matsuri comerá hoy con nosotros, espero que no os importe. Así celebraremos su llegada – dijo Temari remarcando bien la palabra "celebraremos" mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Gaara.

El único que parecía disfrutar con toda aquella situación era Kankuro, el cual miraba indistintamente a Matsuri y a Gaara por si mostraba alguno una mínima evidencia de los hechos acontecidos en el cuarto de baño. Lo que sí estaba claro es que Temari parecía también saberlo, y más después de haber dicho así esas palabras.

Enseguida todos tenían sus respectivos platos en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la tensión en el aire casi se podía cortar con tijeras. Tensión que tan solo provocaba Temari con su gesto, ya que de reojo miraba a su hermano menor, parecía querer decirle algo pero ninguna palabra llegaba hasta sus labios.

Finalmente, Gaara rompió el silencio:

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Temari?

Esta ya no podía más, y reventó haciendo la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, allí delante de todos. Miró un momento a Matsuri y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

- Al menos... habréis tomado medidas¿no? – soltó sin más mientras Kankuro escupía lo que estaba comiendo.

La pobre Matsuri iba resbalando cada vez más en la silla, quería esconderse debajo de la mesa y que la tierra la tragase. Pudo apreciar casi sin mirar que Gaara la fusiló con la mirada brevemente.

Como nadie decía nada, Kankuro intentó resolver la situación.

- Oh vamos... Temari ¡dales un respiro¡son jóvenes!

- Precisamente por eso, Kankuro, precisamente por eso.

Curiosamente, ambos hermanos mayores comenzaron una discusión sobre qué era mejor para Gaara y Matsuri, pero estos últimos no decían ni palabra y evitaban mirarse, hasta que...

- ¡Basta ya! – Gaara se puso en pie.

De repente sus hermanos se callaron y vieron aquella expresión que antaño tanto temían. El Kazekage se mostraba terriblemente serio y cruzó los brazos, miró a Matsuri un instante para luego dirigirse a sus hermanos.

- Seguís tratándome como si fuese un niño y... ya no lo soy. Me tenéis harto. – y dicho esto se marchó.

Ninguno se atrevió a replicar. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se agarró en el pecho de Matsuri. Ésta se levantó enseguida, disculpándose, obviamente para ir en busca de Gaara.

En la cocina, Kankuro comenzó a discutir de nuevo con Temari.

- En fin, estarás contenta, ya le has cabreado.

- Pero Kankuro es que... ¡alguien debe de mirar por su bien!

- Lo sé Temari. Pero el otro día fue su cumpleaños¿recuerdas? Ya es mayor de edad y por lo tanto...

- ¡Ah claro! Ya es mayor de edad... ¡tema resuelto! – exclamó Temari con sorna. – Eso no es una excusa Kankuro. Además recuerda que él es nuestro Kazekage, por lo que no creo que sea bueno que se meta en algún lío personal.

- Temari, es un ser humano, aunque sea el Kazekage, necesita esto¿no lo entiendes? Venga... dale un respiro ¿quieres? Estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace.

- Tú siempre estás defendiéndole – Temari se levantó – Bah, estoy perdiendo el tiempo – y se marchó.

Matsuri fue de un lado a otro buscando a Gaara, fue a su despacho, por diferentes estancias y por los patios... ya sólo le quedaba un sitio donde mirar, el tejado.

Como era su costumbre, el Kazekage miraba hacia el infinito horizonte, sumido en sus pensamientos, el aire azotaba su ropa y su melena rojiza. Matsuri se acercó tímidamente por su espalda, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio media vuelta.

- No espera, no te vayas... No quiero estar solo.

La kunoichi se dio la vuelta, ahora el Kazekage la estaba mirando, no guardaba ningún rencor en sus ojos.

- Te estaba buscando... Gaara-sensei.

El Kazekage hizo lo que pareció una mueca de sonrisa.

- Me hace gracia que te dirijas a mí aún así, pues ya no soy tu profesor.

- Para mi siempre lo serás – acertó a decir Matsuri.

Ambos se apoyaron entonces sobre la barandilla y contemplaron la aldea frente a ellos, la vista era como siempre, magnífica. Pasaron unos segundos pero ninguno hablaba, dejaron que el viento azotase sus rostros. Pero Matsuri no podía contenerse por más tiempo, pretendía disculparse.

- Yo siento mucho, lo de antes, no se que me pasó... es que...

- No te disculpes – interrumpió Gaara – Ahora está bien así.

Pero Matsuri quiso continuar.

- Tu hermana sólo mira por tu bien y yo no quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa. Además es gracioso, ni siquiera llegamos a... en fin que no pasó nada.

Entonces al decir eso Gaara dejó de contemplar la aldea para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué no pasó nada? Matsuri, para mi fue totalmente suficiente. Y sinceramente, me alegro que Kankuro se equivocase al indicarte donde estaba. Con respecto a Temari, en fin supongo que es normal que se preocupe ahora tanto por mí, después de todo, pero al final tendrá que comprender. Es curioso, ella ahora actúa como la madre que nunca llegué a tener.

- Al menos ahora tienes a tus hermanos, pero yo... – Matsuri agachó la cabeza, recordó como murieron asesinados sus padres y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Una mano cálida se poso en ella para secársela.

- Me tienes a mí.

Matsuri abrió mucho los ojos y entonces miró hacia el frente, sintiendo de nuevo los cálidos labios del Kazekage sobre los suyos.

Mientras tanto, a tres días de distancia, dos ninjas se preparaban para salir en misión hacia Sunagakure.

- Vamos date prisa¿por qué te paras ahora a comprar?

- No te pongas pesado, es que quiero llevarle un regalo a Kankuro y tú deberías también de llevar algún detalle a su hermana.

- Oh vamos¿para qué? Todas las mujeres sois iguales, que problemático...


	6. Chapter 6

PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMANOS, CAP. 6

Sin duda Kankuro cada vez estaba más nervioso, habían pasado tres días y aún no sabía nada del tema de su escuadrón de marionetistas, por lo que decidió ir directamente al despacho de su hermano. Sabía que este tenía mucho trabajo, pero le daba igual, quería saber si podía formar a algunos ninjas recién salidos de la escuela a los cuales les había visto bastante aptos para el puesto. Kankuro caminaba por el pasillo con los puños apretados, estaba decidido, esta vez su hermano tendría que escucharle. Se paró frente a la puerta y llamó un poco más bruscamente de lo que hubiese deseado. Pero al otro lado de la puerta sólo se escuchó silencio. Volvió a llamar y nada. Finalmente decidió entrar de forma suave. Lo que vio a continuación le resultó extraño pero le hizo gracia.

El Kazekage tenía la cabeza contra la mesa y parecía dormir profundamente, un hilo de baba caía por una de las comisuras de su boca y roncaba. Delante suya tenía un rollo abierto, y en la mano aún tenía la plumilla, al parecer se quedó dormido mientras escribía.

Kankuro se acercó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo y echó un vistazo a ese rollo en el que Gaara había estado escribiendo. Al parecer era una orden para dar vía libre a formar un escuadrón de marionetistas, con Kankuro como capitán del mismo. "Vaya..." lo ha hecho, Kankuro no cabía en sí de gozo, era lo que más deseaba desde ya hacía mucho tiempo, ahora no tendría que "dar la brasa" a los ancianos del consejo, con la firma de Gaara en ese rollo ya estaba todo decidido, pero... la firma aún no la tenía.

En ese momento Gaara comenzó a murmurar algo, pero no se le entendía. Kankuro se acercó más a él. Aquello le parecía cómico.

- ... Ma... Matsuri... Matsuri ore wa... Matsuri... ai shi...

El marionestista abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente aporreó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. Gaara se levantó como accionado por un resorte y abrió los ojos asustado.

- ¡Que ha pasado! Que... ah, eres tú – dijo adoptando su expresión seria de siempre.

El Kazekage tenía un aspecto gracioso, tenía el pelo deformado por un lado y aún conservaba su hilo de baba. Vio a Kankuro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Hablabas en sueños...

El Kazekage puso entonces su mirada dura y fría de costumbre, se restregó la boca con la manga, luego miró fijamente a su hermano, esperando que continuara, pero Kankuro no lo hizo.

- ¿Y?

- Firma esa orden y te lo digo – dijo Kankuro con sorna.

Gaara no dijo nada, se limitó a firmar bruscamente la orden y le entregó el rollo clavándole una mirada de odio, esperando evidentemente, una respuesta.

- Estabas nombrando a Matsuri – dijo Kankuro guiñando un ojo para posteriormente marcharse silbando. De los labios de Gaara salió una especie de gruñido.

Justo en el momento de salir Kankuro por la puerta, un ninja llegó corriendo y entró en el despacho:

- Kazekage sama, ya han llegado los dos ninjas que esperaba de Konoha.

- ¿Ninjas de Konoha? – preguntó Kankuro extrañado.

- Hazles pasar. Y tú Kankuro, quédate un momento. – dijo Gaara serio mientras con una mano se removía el pelo del lado que estaba aplastado. Kankuro pudo detectar por una décima de segundo la sonrisa maliciosa que se perfiló en el rostro de su hermano.

Los dos ninjas entraron, se trataba de un chico, Nara Shikamaru y le acompañaba una kunoichi de pelo rosado. Kankuro se quedó bastante perplejo y balbuceó para sí "Sakura...".

- Por favor, avisa también a Temari. – indicó Gaara al ninja que había traído a los visitantes. En ese momento Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Gaara en plan cortante a Shikamaru, el cual puso cara de pánico, una gota de sudor recorrió su cara.

- No, nada absolutamente.

- Bien, en cuanto llegue Temari os daré las órdenes oportunas. Tenemos habitaciones a vuestra disposición, luego os acompañarán a las mismas y... aaawwhh... – sin poder evitarlo, Gaara bostezó profundamente, era increíble el sueño que tenía en ese momento.

- (Eso le pasa por tirarse toda la noche en vela, debería descansar más) – pensó Kankuro.

A los pocos minutos, Temari entró en el despacho. Miró a Shikamaru una décima de segundo y la reunión al fin dio comienzo.

El día pasó bastante deprisa y todos ya tenían trabajo que hacer, pues el motivo de la reunión era para afianzar alianzas y preparar un nuevo examen de ascenso. Pero no fue una reunión como otra cualquiera, un ambientillo extraño se respiró durante la misma y hubo algunos intercambios de miradas que no pasaban desapercibidos a ojos del Kazekage. Lo de Shikamaru y Temari era ya algo obvio desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero le sorprendió la reacción de Kankuro al ver éste a Sakura, ya que normalmente su hermano más mayor era más lanzado con las chicas y en aquel momento más bien el marionetista pareció ruborizarse ante la presencia de la kunoichi.

El Kazekage no quería reconocerlo, pero se moría de ganas por saber qué clase de relación tenían sus hermanos con Shikamaru y Sakura, ya que a él le sermoneaban con respecto a Matsuri. Necesitaba información, una información que pudiese utilizar cuando las cosas no fuesen claras o se pusieran feas. Así que, aquella misma noche, decidió poner en práctica una técnica nueva, una técnica que había estado practicando mucho. Ya era hora de utilizarla.

Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos del edificio, no había nadie, por tanto la ocasión era perfecta. Gaara recorrió el pasillo parándose en una puerta y poniendo la mano sobre la misma, murmuró algo mientras se concentraba y luego se dirigió a la siguiente puerta para realizar la misma acción.

Muy pronto sus hermanos irían a sus habitaciones, por lo que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Sakura aconsejaba a los médicos mientras Kankuro la observaba con la boca abierta. Este salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la kunoichi se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿estás enfermo? – preguntó Sakura mientras escudriñaba el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Kankuro.

- No yo... no es eso, yo quería hablar contigo, en privado – dijo mientras miraba a los médicos que se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dado Sakura.

Decidieron entonces salir de la sala y sentarse en uno de los bancos del pasillo. Kankuro parecía nervioso y realmente nunca se mostraba así, tenía las manos entrelazadas y miraba al suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a su interlocutora.

- Yo nunca he tenido ocasión de decirte, después de aquello... en fin, que quería que supieras que... si no llega a ser por ti... yo ahora, bueno ya sabes – empezó a decir nervioso e incómodo.

Pero aunque Kankuro no hablase claro, Sakura sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el marionetista.

- Oh, vamos, vamos... – dijo Sakura sonriendo forzosamente mientras sacudía una mano, como restándole importancia. – Hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún así... – Sakura no pudo continuar, tenía las mejillas encendidas. Entonces Kankuro la miró fijamente, la kunoichi parecía de repente emocionada y al borde del llanto. – No podía dejar que murieses... no podía – dicho esto miró a Kankuro, el cual estaba sorprendido.

- Sakura...

Al cabo de poco rato, Sakura entró de nuevo en la enfermería y sonreía de una forma extraña. Uno de los médicos se dirigió a ella.

- Ya hemos probado esa combinación que nos ha especificado y... – de repente el médico se quedó extrañado y se señaló los labios – disculpe pero tiene algo morado aquí...

La kunoichi sonrió de nuevo y se restregó los labios con su propia manga para limpiárselos XD


	7. Chapter 7

PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMANOS, CAP. 7

Enseguida cayó la noche y un cielo cubierto de estrellas se hizo presente en el desierto y en la pequeña Sunagakure. En el edificio central, que destacaba sobre el resto de pequeñas casas, la figura vigilante del Kazekage permanecía en lo más alto.

Pero esta noche sería diferente, pensó Gaara para sí. Esta noche, voy "a vivir".

Había quedado allí con Matsuri, lejos de ojos vigilantes, pero la kunoichi se retrasaba mucho y Gaara se mostraba impaciente a pesar de que su gesto indicase una absoluta tranquilidad.

Finalmente, la puerta que daba al tejado se abrió y Matsuri apareció por la misma, pero estaba diferente, no llevaba su ropa habitual de shinobi, lo cual sorprendió a Gaara, ya que jamás la había visto como aquella noche. Mientras caminaba hacia él, el Kazekage pudo percibir mejor lo que llevaba puesto: Matsuri llevaba un vestido corto que dejaba adivinar sus ya esbeltas proporciones. Por primera vez en su vida, Gaara tuvo que apretar los labios para que la boca no se le quedase abierta. Una suave brisa removió el pelo y la falda de Matsuri, la cual se apresuró a parar con la mano para que el viento no se la levantase.

Una vez que estaban uno frente al otro el Kazekage habló en tono grave:

- Estas... diferente.

- Tomare eso como un cumplido – respondió Matsuri sonriente. – En fin, ¿cual es ese plan del que me hablaste? – preguntó con interés la kunoichi pensando en una cena romántica o algo similar.

- Tengo que enseñarte mi nueva técnica.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño. Al referirse a un plan por la noche, Matsuri creyó que era algo más... romántico, aunque parece ser que Gaara tenía otra idea en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiese protestar, el Kazekage pareció adivinar lo que la chica pensaba. Se acercó más a ella y mientras la acariciaba el pelo con ternura dijo casi en un susurro:

- No te preocupes, no me he olvidado de nuestro tema pendiente – dijo recalcando bien las últimas palabras – Pero antes, tengo que enseñarte algo. – y sonrió con malicia.

El Kazekage condujo entonces a Matsuri por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que al final entraron en una habitación que estaba vacía y en penumbra, debía de ser la suya. Pero Gaara no encendió las luces, sin decir nada se sentó en medio de la habitación, cerró los ojos y realizó un sello con sus manos, manteniéndolo, parecía muy concentrado y fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Al cabo de poco rato, no sólo apareció uno, sino dos ojos, había conseguido duplicar su técnica.

- Ven Matsuri, siéntate enfrente de mi.

La Kunoichi obedeció y así lo hizo. De pronto sintió que algo raro la sucedía, como una manipulación de su chakra que ella no estaba controlando.

- ¿Pero que...?

- Tranquila – ahora Gaara la miraba fijamente a los ojos y levantó de nuevo su mano para realizar un sello. A los pocos segundos Matsuri los cerró y Gaara musitó – Nuestros nervios ópticos ya están conectados.

Entonces Matsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero... Gaara ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, confundida. Espera un momento, ¿se trataba de la misma habitación?

Una mano fría se agarró a la suya, pero no veía a nadie, entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, "daisan no me...", murmuró.

- Continúas estando conmigo, en mi habitación, pero tu nervio óptico está conectado a mi técnica. – Matsuri escuchó la voz de Gaara y reconoció su mano sobre la suya - Ahora mismo estás viendo la habitación de Kankuro, fácil de distinguir ya que tiene a todas esas marionetas distribuidas por la pared y en los muebles.

- Esto es... increíble. Es una técnica de espionaje perfecta.

Aunque la kunoichi no pudo verlo, Gaara sonrió satisfecho para si. Pero aún no habían terminado, aquello solo fue el comienzo. De repente Matsuri vio como Kankuro entraba en su habitación y este se despojaba de la ropa. La kunoichi intentó cerrar los ojos, un tanto avergonzada, pero a pesar de tenerlos cerrados aún le veía. El marionetista se metió en la cama sólo con la parte de abajo del pijama puesta, y quedó dormido casi al instante.

- Oye Gaara, crees que esto está bien, me refiero a que...

- No te preocupes, tan sólo observa. Ahora, si no me equivoco, vendrá lo interesante.

La habitación de Kankuro se encontraba casi a oscuras y de pronto alguien entró la misma sin hacer el más leve ruido. Esta persona fue despacio hacia la cama, dudó un momento, y se acostó posteriormente al lado de Kankuro. Este la abrazó de forma automática y susurró:

- Sabía que vendrías... – dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Pero... ¿quién eres?

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Kankuro?

- Te... ¿Temari?

- ¡KANKURO!

- ¡TEMARI!

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAARRGH!!! BAKAAAAA

La técnica debió deshacerse pues Matsuri ya veía a Gaara enfrente de ella, y vio como este último abría los ojos lentamente, la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba en una sonrisa totalmente malvada, parecía estar disfrutando de aquel momento y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. A lo lejos se oían gritos y a continuación un portazo de alguien que se marchaba.

- ¿Te parece bien lo que acabamos de hacer? Por cierto, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué Temari entró en la habitación de su hermano?

- Ella creía que estaba en la habitación de Shikamaru – Gaara cruzó los brazos y continuó con la explicación – He estado practicando mucho, Matsuri, practicando nuevas habilidades desde que en mi interior ya no está... bueno ya sabes. Hacer genjutsu era algo que jamás pensé podría llegar a hacer y bueno no es mucho lo que puedo llegar a conseguir pero, aquí está el resultado.

- Pero... ¿y tus hermanos? Como se enteren que estabas detrás de esto...

- Se lo merecían, estoy harto que me digan lo que es bueno o no es bueno para mi.

- En fin de todas formas – prosiguió Matsuri – lo que acabas de hacer me parece increíble, no solo has mejorado tu técnica del "Daisan no me" si no que además has conseguido realizar un genjutsu, yo no podría hacerlo ni en miles de años...

- No digas eso, nunca puedes saber hasta donde puede alcanzar tu nivel. Eres buena kunoichi, sólo te falta más confianza en ti misma, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía ya que decir o qué hacer. Gaara se puso en pie y decidió salir al balcón, Matsuri hizo lo mismo y se puso a su lado, imitándole y mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

- ¿Recuerdas... lo torpe que era al principio? – preguntó Matsuri sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

Pero en lugar de contestar, Gaara la miró directamente.

- ¿Por qué me elegiste, Matsuri? Todos los alumnos fueron corriendo al lado de mis hermanos pero tú... – Gaara parecía querer haber formulado esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

Matsuri le miró sorprendida y luego dirigió otra vez la vista hacia el cielo. Tras unos segundos habló.

- Tú parecías saber la respuesta que andaba buscando y... no me parecías tan peligroso como decían – Matsuri dudó mucho en decir esto último y al encontrarse de nuevo sus miradas adoptó una postura de disculpa – Quiero decir, que ya sabes, todos hablaban de ti, que eras muy peligroso y, pero...

- Entiendo – dijo cerrando un momento los ojos – Y que me dices ahora, ¿parezco peligroso?

- Solo para mi corazón – respondió Matsuri sin pensarlo.

- Jamás pensé que oiría algo así – y dicho esto, Gaara sonrió y se dirigió hacia adentro – Por cierto, sigues siendo torpe.

- ¡¿Naniiii?!

A la mañana siguiente, unos fuertes gritos provenían de la cocina e inundaban casi todo el edificio.

- ¡Por enésima vez Kankuro! ¡yo no me equivoqué de habitación! ¿te enteras de una vez? Alguien tuvo que aplicarme una técnica ilusoria o algo...

- Ya... y si te equivocaste, ¿a quién querías ver en realidad, eh?

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa!

- ¿Lo ves? ¡entonces no recrimines a Gaara si tú tampoco quieres que se entrometan en tu vida!

- ¡Ah! ¡ahora le defiendes! Pues me parece perfecto... – gritó Temari muy enfadada.

Justo en ese instante, Gaara y Matsuri entraron en la cocina, pero enseguida Gaara se percató de que estaban hablando de él, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Temari fue tras él, mientras que Matsuri se quedó en la cocina con Kankuro, algo avergonzada.

Al alcanzarle, Temari asió por el brazo a su hermano, pero enseguida este se soltó y continuó andando.

- No, espera... Gaara escúchame.

El Kazekage se paró pero no miró a su hermana, no se giró, tan sólo cruzó los brazos y esperó. Temari se quedó a su espalda y le habló.

- Yo... lo siento no pretendía ofenderte, es que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que sufras y... – Temari hablaba con sinceridad pero no sabía muy bien como continuar.

- Es curioso – la cortó Gaara – ahora eres lo más parecido a una madre para mi, no sabía que te preocuparían tanto mis actos con, en fin... con otras mujeres.

- No se... supongo que será instinto protector después de todo lo que pasó, en fin, ya sabes. Aunque debo admitir que me fío de Matsuri y...

En ese momento Gaara soltó una risotada que no pudo evitar, pero Temari no lo tuvo en cuenta.

- Por una vez, voy a dar la razón a ese Shikamaru Nara, pues yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres – dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a una aturdida Temari en el pasillo. Cuando ya llevaba andados unos pasos, Gaara se giró y dijo con sorna – Por cierto, ¿lo pasaste bien anoche con Kankuro?

- ¡¡¡Serás...!!!

Al darse media vuelta y seguir su camino, previa barrera de arena anti-hermana, Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír.

FIN

Este sí es el final de Pensamientos de Hermanos, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, puedo escribir más historias parecidas, pero esta ya se acabó (es que no soy amiga de las historias tan largas ;-p )

Pienso continuar con "La verdad", que se quedó en un primer capítulo, lo digo para los que esperáis esa continuación.


End file.
